


痕迹

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Relationships: Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil





	痕迹

“你脖子怎么了”赫迪拉忽然问。  
“虫子咬的”厄齐尔退缩了一下，下意识拨弄着弯翘的发尾，想遮掩痕迹。几乎是同时赫迪拉意识自己犯了错误“……哦，抱歉，我不该问的。  
“真的是虫子咬的”厄齐尔急道。  
“哦……”赫迪拉摸摸鼻子别过头，他们刚结束了今天的训练，本来想顺道送他回家，为了等这个磨磨蹭蹭的小老弟，一直待到现在。  
现在他发现自己不应该待在这。  
“你们不一起走？”赫迪拉猜测那个人在停车场里。  
”不……”厄齐尔忙着埋头系鞋带，声音含糊地传来，露出的耳朵尖红得发亮。等他终于绑好了鞋带，抬头环顾空荡荡的更衣室，低声问赫迪拉“不像虫子咬的吗？”  
赫迪拉翻白眼“一点也不像。”  
厄齐尔凑到更衣室柜子上前，从反光的金属贴条上查看自己的脖子。  
“要不我拍照给你看看？”  
“不要，我不要留下证据”厄齐尔拉歪头拉伸着脖子仔细查看痕迹“fuck，我就顶着这个在外面跑了一天……不会很明显吧，”他抬头侥幸地问“除了你，都没有人来问我。”水光粼粼的眼睛杀伤力太重，赫迪拉闪身避开，撞到柜子上，发出哐当的声响。  
“因为他们不好意思问你。”真主保佑，赫迪拉想，幸亏今天没有工作人员来训练场上拍照，天杀的，他想把那张八千万英镑的脸揍成烟花。

“别担心，拿点东西遮一下就好了”赫迪拉安慰道“你有没有创口贴”  
“对，有人问起来，我就说不小心被刀子划伤了”厄齐尔撇嘴。  
“如果你有遮瑕粉底也可以”  
“什么东西？”厄齐尔瞪大了本来就很大的眼睛“你有吗？”  
“不……”赫迪拉尴尬地转开视线，他只是被女朋友科普过可以在拍照前掩盖身上的瘀伤。“或者你用围脖遮一下也行”  
厄齐尔无语地看了看灿烂的阳光，此时正是八月，外面的气温有三十二度，“…好吧，你有围脖吗？”厄齐尔认命地瘫坐在椅子上，接过赫迪拉的黑色毛线围脖套上脖子。

“你不能这样出去。”赫迪拉把厄齐尔按回到座位上，打开衣柜，拿出一件长袖外套。厄齐尔倒抽一口气，萨米想让自己被热死，他确信。想想可能候在外面的记者，不情愿地抬起胳膊，让赫迪拉套上袖子。“我真的不知道什么时候多了一处。”厄齐尔抱怨道，“昨晚出去玩完回来倒头就睡了，今早看到已经没时间处理了。”  
正弯腰整理围脖的赫迪拉凑近看清了脖子上两道血瘀，一道已经开始消退，一道是新鲜的，标记在白皙的脖子上，宣示着独占的权力。  
“你昨晚和谁出去的？”赫迪拉把围脖扯高到下巴颏，遮住让自己心烦意乱的脖颈。  
“和拉莫斯一起去新开的音乐餐厅吃饭。”  
“啊？！”赫迪拉停下了手里的动作瞪着厄齐尔，“是拉莫斯弄的？”  
“不不不，”厄齐尔赶紧澄清“当然不是拉莫斯，昨晚喝多了克里斯来接我……天，我那时候意识不清，不知道他……”  
“！！你还喝醉了！？”不称职的队副，把喝醉的小鲷鱼交给了大尾巴狼。赫迪拉用力拽了拽外套下摆，拉上拉链，站起来。“走了。”拿起自己的东西，大步走到更衣室门口，又停下来，等厄齐尔慢吞吞跟上来，俩人并肩离开更衣室。

“不要再喝酒了”  
“哦”  
“要喝也不能喝这么多”  
“知道了”  
“如果被教练知道了……”  
“你好啰嗦……哎呀”梅苏特捋着被挼乱的头发，委屈兮兮地跟在高个子的萨米身后，完全没有注意到场馆外面停着的黑色轿车。车上的克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多眼睁睁地看着他的小鲷鱼跟着赫迪拉越游越远……  
这……是完全忘了早上出门前的约定吧。

-Fin-

————————  
旧文存档


End file.
